Dreams
by Yuna-The-Exorcist
Summary: Ocarina of Time- Zelda is the Princess of Hyrule, under her fathers orders, she is to marry royalty. It's been a month since her father has told her that and she's been having dreams and a voice at the end of it, who is that? LinkxZelda Rated T for later
1. Chapter 1

My remake of the story that I've been meaning to do. This will hopefully be a lot better then the first chapter I wrote last year, please like it XD haha I'm going to continue this and hopefully you guys will like it.

_

* * *

The pale blue waves crashed against the rocks at the base of the cliff, letting the droplets of liquid fall down in front of the mysterious woman. She started heading to the water, her eyes looking at the distance ahead. Her feet stopped moving when the liquid of the ocean touched her toes._

"_Zelda…" A voice said, catching the girls attention. As she turned to look at the person, a blinding light forced her eyes to shut._

_The only thing she saw, were the blue eyes.

* * *

_

Her eyes shot open, and heart beating against her chest rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. That same dream caused the indifferent emotions every time she had it. Every day she had it, for the last month. The voice has been in her mind for _who-knows-how-long! _It started to torment her… Maybe even haunting her now.

_Who is that..? Who's voice is that? _She asked herself when she awoke from her sleep.

"Zelda!" A voice boomed through the house, startling the young princess.

She held her head and closed her eyes before replying, "Yes?" She sat up, slowly, looking around the room to be sure that there was no one else in her room.

"It's time for you to come downstairs! Your mother would like to have a small word with you!" His voice yelled once more before ceasing and letting the house go back to its delicate state.

"Yes, father." She replied, lifting the covers from her body.

Her mind was running through so many different thoughts as she stood and head to the shower.

_This voice is so… Calming, kind… it sounds so full of love__… I have never heard it before, it's… one of a kind. So unique and genuine…_

She started the shower and silently stepped into it, letting her eyes close from the warm touch. Many things have bothered her lately, all she wants now, is to leave. Maybe even run away. A sigh escaped her lips and she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Silently exiting the shower, she grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her fragile body, and then moved the hair out of her eyes.

She turned and looked out into her room, watching the wind move the curtains hanging in front of the open window.

She moved, slowly, to the closet, picking out her dress to wear for the day, the same one as usual.

Her eyes closed as she finished putting the outfit on for the day, but then her mind went back to the voice. The voice from the dream. She seemed so bent up on this dream that thinking about it for much longer might make her insane. She didn't even notice her mother walk into the room to speak with her about some important matters.

She sat on the bed and with her soft, caring, voice she said her daughter's name softly, "Zelda?"

"Y-Yes?" The princess replied, turning to her mother with a lump now forming in her throat.

Her mother pat the bed next to her with a sigh, knowing something was wrong. Zelda's feet led her to the bed and she sat down next to her mother, her eyes locked onto her hands that were folded in her lap.

"What's on your mind, young one?" She could always, just _always_, tell when something was on her mind.

"I've been having these…. _weird_ dreams lately, mother…" She whispered, enlacing her fingers with each other as she talked. Her voice was very soft, and the whispers were barely audible.

"Oh? About what, darling?" Her voice was calming Zelda's thundering heart.

"About… a voice… the same voice has been heard in my dreams for the last month…" Zelda closed her eyes, looking to the ceiling. "A young male's voice, mother…"

"A young man?" Her mother seemed shocked for the moment, but then it went back to being comforting. "I'm sure it'll become clear soon, my darling daughter." She put her arm around her loved one and closed her eyes.

Zelda leaned against her mom, letting a soft reply slip from her lips, "I hope so… I just… I would like to know who it is…"

"Oh. I wanted to tell you that I would like you to meet someone downstairs. It's important, please hurry." She said, literally shrugging off the words her daughter had said.

"I'll go with you." Zelda smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm ready." She stood up and went down with her mother, slowly.

Zelda closed her door after looking to the window once more. She remembered it was open, but there was no time for her to close it if this was so important for her to meet this one person down at the Great Hall.

* * *

They came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, seeing a very tall, dark skinned man standing there, talking to Zelda's father, the beloved one of her mother. The black armor that he was wearing, they scared the young princess. The jewels that were engraved on the armor were beautiful, but they didn't seem to shine with all the might they had. A small presence made it's way around her and she noticed it very well, it wasn't good, it was more like a dark presence.

"Zelda. This is Ganondorf." Her mother said to her, taking her hand and pulling it towards the man.

"Princess Zelda…" The man said with his deep, intimidating, voice. "It is an honor…" He bowed to the girl and a smirk appeared on his lips.

Zelda nodded and bowed as well, keeping her eyes locked onto the jewels on his armor, trying to find out why they weren't shining fully.

_It's not his voice… I know that… At least… I hope it's not._

I stood straight up, laying my hands down folded across my torso.

"He has come to ask your hand in marriage." Her father said quickly, too quickly.

My eyes widened and I let out a stutter, "b-but you didn't talk to m-"

"I did not intend to, Zelda. He is a prince, the Prince of the Gerudo's. and you are a princess. The Princess of Hyrule."

_Him?! No, why..?_

I turned to my father and looked into his eyes, unbelieving of what he had just told me.

"Believe me, Zelda," his voice was firm. "You are to marry him. We are already arranging the wedding. There is no use in fighting about it."

Of course, the young girl had to obey. She nodded and closed her eyes, then turned to the door.

"I am going out, Father. Mother." She said softly, starting out.

"Hurry back, Zelda." They both said, one after the other.

_What was the hurry… Making me marry without my approval._

"Yes mother, father." She said and started out to the stables holding her dear horse.

She reached the stables, holding the brown and white haired horse. Her name fit her perfectly, Epona. Zelda rose her hand to pet the lovely creature and it seemed as though the horse calmed when she did so. Zelda opened the stable and Epona clopped out, stopping in front of her owner, allowing her to get on her back.

Before she did, she grabbed the cloak that was handing next to the stable, slipping it on and putting the hood up, then she got on the horses back.

"Hya!" She yelled and Epona galloped off into the Maln Forest.

A sudden flash of a green hat appeared in her mind but she shook it off, for she didn't want to get into an accident while being out late.

She heard a sword in the forest make contact with a tree or two as the two entered the forest. Zelda gasped and made Epona slow to a walk, trying to find out where this slashing was coming from, if anything at all.

"**Saya**!" A voice was heard that made the girls' eyes widen.

"_Zelda…_"

She pulled on the reigns Epona was wearing and stopped her fully as they neared the person with the voice. She jumped off the horse and landed on the ground. She looked around silently, hearing another movement, not too far away.

"H-Hello?" Her voice quivered, eyes darting around the forest. She put her hand on her chest, feeling the beating of her heart speed up by a numerous amount of times.

She heard a gasp and then feet shuffling around, then she took another two or three steps forward before stopping after snapping a twig. She bit her lip, closing her eyes and praying she didn't scare the man away.

"Please… come out." She whispered, putting her hand up against a tree next to Epona. "I'm not going to hurt you…" She finished, sighing softly as she held onto the necklace around her neck.

"That's…" The voice said, shocked he even said anything in the first place. "That's what they all say…" He finished, coming out from behind a tree about 10 feet away from her.

It was a surprise to see someone so clearly in the dark. The pale peach skin color, and the green tunic. The bright blue eyes…

_Wait, those look like the same eyes in my dream!_

Her eyes widened at the memory and she stepped closer to the young man, but he took a step back, thinking she was danger to him.

The green hat caught her off guard as well. It covered his blonde hair, mostly but it was like that flashback came into her thoughts. She took her eyes off the hat and looked to his ears.

_Just… Just like mine…_

She closed her eyes and smiled, then steadied herself, not remembering she had the cloak on.

After a moment she looked back at the man to see that he was looking dead into hers but then he glanced down to the necklace she was wearing, the one she was holding so dearly to her. It also looked like he was getting closer so she took a step towards him, shocked he didn't step away, but shocked because he took one closer as well.

He got close enough to take the hood off her head, so he did. She kept her eyes closed until he raised her chin to see what she looked like under the hood. She looked up to him.

"My name… It's Zelda." She said slowly, not wanting to scare him away.

"Link." He said, almost as though he was waiting for her to introduce herself.

_Link… Is this your voice in my dreams…? The voice I continually hear?_

She closed her eyes and leaned against the tree now behind her, letting her grasp fall from the necklace around her neck.

A quick and soft clack was heard and she opened her eyes, looking at him to be sure nothing was happening. He was just making sure that his sword was safely put into the sheath that he had, behind his shield.

A little fairy floated from his tunic and circled around the princess, glowing a light blue color.

Zelda giggled lightly, also becoming more open. "Who's this?"

"This is Navi." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What are you two doing out here?" She put her hands out for Navi to land on. "It's dangerous out here…" She whispered as the fairy landed softly on her hands. She smiled even more and rose the fairy up to her cheek, pressing her against the soft skin. She seemed to shiver lightly, but then she calmed down after a moment.

"Training. And what about you? You're out here too." Link's voice made Zelda look up at him with a warm smile, like it was the only thing that could complete her, and she didn't want it to leave.

"I wanted to get away from my father. Coming here, away from my home seemed like a good idea, no?" She laughed a little, letting Navi fly back over to her master.

"What happened with your father?" Link crossed his arms in front of him and looked at Zelda intently, a small smile across his lips.

"He told me I had to marry 'royalty', just because I'm the Princess of Hyrule. And then he tells me I can't choose who I would like to marry but decides it's alright to set up a marriage with a Gerudo. Who seems evil none-the-less." She let a sigh escape her lips and closed her eyes again, sadly.

"P-Princess?" Link stepped back, shocked, not knowing what to say.

Zelda looked up to him and smiled again. "Yes. I am Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule."

Link stepped forward and circled me, like Navi did when she first saw me. "Didn't think someone as pretty as you would be a princess. Especially when you're hiding yourself with a cloak no less. And usually, princesses are all short and chubb-"

"Excuse me." She interrupted, smiling with him, knowing he was kidding with her.

Usually when she looked into people's eyes, she never saw the beauty in them, nor the truthfulness. But his… they were different to her.

"Where… Where did you come from?" She wondered, looking into his incredible eyes, like they were holding some sort of secret from her.

"The Kokiri Forest." He said, glancing behind him to the cave.

"Oh yes. The forest behind the Maln Forest is the Kokiri Forest." Zelda reminded herself. "Where all the Kokiri live? Why did you leave?" She questioned him.

She looked to his left hand as a very pale shine of a triangle through his gloves. This made her eyes widen and she almost jumped in her skin. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and looked at it, but when she did, it was gone. She pondered there for a moment or two, giving Link the time to scan her puzzled expression.

_Did I just see a… A piece of-_

"Zelda?" His voice seemed to have a small hint of worry in it, and it made Zelda look up at him.

"Yes?" She looked at him and smiled a little, letting his hand go. "Sorry about that… I thought I saw… something very familiar…"

"It's not a problem." He replied and shook his head, pulling out some sort of flute.

This made Zelda tilt her head in confusion.

"What is that?" She pointed to it and stared up into his eyes, not being able to look away from the beauty they created.

"Ocarina." he said simply, shugging his shoulders slightly.

"I see." Zelda turned and looked at where the sun was, it was already setting, and she needed to get back home before dark. "I should go…" She turned back and saw that his eyes shone less then before.

Link nodded and after a moment Zelda noticed that Navi looked like she was talking to him.

"We'll take you there. It's late and we don't want you getting hurt. Might be nice to have someone with such experience as me." He said with a small hint of cockiness in his voice. "But only if it's okay with you." He chuckled as he noticed the blush rising on her cheeks.

"I… I would really like that." She admit to him, turning and looking at Epona. A smile grew on her face, and she kissed the pendant on her necklace before Link walked up next to her.

He rose his hand up to Epona's fur, not worried at all what the horse might do. Epona didn't do anything, no rejection like usual with the other strangers she met. He smiled and jumped up, swinging his leg up and around her back, then he looked down at Zelda with a questioning smile.

"You're going to get on, right?" He wondered, putting his hand out for her to grab onto.

She stuttered one moment before grabbing his gloved hand and getting onto the horse's back behind him. Before he could say anything, her arms had already wrapped around his waist and she didn't let go.

"How old are you, Link?" She asked him after a moment of silence, his name was so graceful to say, it brought butterflies to her stomach. And good ones at that.

"I'm 17." He said softly, glancing back at me but then looking back out into the distance to see the castle.

"You're… You're young." She smiled and nuzzled her head into his back.

"And yourself, ma'am?" His voice sounded playful now, and Zelda giggled.

_Ma'am? Please. How could you ever think of calling me that, Link?_

"Don't call me 'ma'am', sir." She giggled softly. "You can call me Zelda." She told him as Navi came out of her hiding place, which was in Link's tunic, and she flew into the sky swiftly. "I'm… I'm 17, too." Zelda said slowly, watching the fairy as she motioned to the castle.

Black clouds were hovering over the highest points of the mansion and Zelda gasped, closing her eyes. Another flash appeared in her mind, like the one that showed the green hat Link wore, and she saw three triangles, lined up to make a bigger triangle, but she couldn't make out what. It seemed very familiar. She saw two more figures in front of the symbol, a tall man, with dark skin, and the other one. She couldn't make anything else out. The only other thing that was recognizable about the second figure was the fact he held onto the family heirloom.

"Zelda?" Link's voice brought her back into reality.

She opened her eyes, slowly and cautiously, not knowing she was on the ground and Link was hovering over her, worried. His gloved hands were on either side of her face and she could feel her muscles tense but then relax against the leather.

"Are you okay?" His voice seemed to be worried, more worried then it was the last time, and she nodded, unable to speak.

He glanced at the Hyrule Castle, behind him, his eyes filling with horror. He wanted Zelda to lay down, and she could feel him pushing her back and onto the ground. She stood up though and sat next to him, falling over and into his chest.

A throbbing pain hit her in the back of her head and she let out a wince. Link didn't let her face go, and he looked at her again, the worried expression becoming worse.

"The… The _temple_…" She whispered, her voice quavering again.

She grabbed his hands and he looked down at her, his eyes locked onto mine but she couldn't look up at him.

After a moment she did and her voice was soft, "Link… I need to know… What do you have on you… In your bag?"

_The Spiritual Stones…_

"What do you mean?" He questioned, dropping his hands from her face.

"Do you have anything… important that you got on your way here…?" She closed her eyes.

He looked down to his pockets, moving one hand away from her face and opening the bag. Then he pulled out three stones, a green one, red one, and blue one.

_How… did he get these…?_

"Link." She said with ease. "Take me to the castle." She told him strictly, not taking 'no' for an answer.

He nodded and grabbed her arm gently, putting it around his shoulders to raise her off the ground. As he was starting to stand, he looked back down at her, noticing their faces were just inches apart. He rose his other hand to her chin, making her eyes start to close but then she opened them again.

"Zelda…" He said softly.

Zelda could feel the breath on her lips and she wanted to lean closer, to wrap her arms around him and pull him close, but it took all her strength to not do anything she was thinking, it was risky right now.

"Yes?" She opened her eyes to see him smile, and his eyes glisten, and his voice, being so tempting, she was drawn into his trance.

"How… How quickly do you need to be at the castle?" He asked, not being able to look away.

She closed her eyes and smiled but then it was broken.

"Where's Navi?"

The little poof-ball just appeared in front of Zelda's face in an instant, pulling itself right against her cheek. She sighed softly but covered it with a giggle then looked back up at Link, just as he dropped his hand.

"Take me to the castle. I have a feeling I know what's going on." She told him calmly, not wanting to worry him more then he was.

He looked at her, his eyes full of question but she kept her patience, "please, Link. Just trust me. I know it's hard to trust a stranger."

_Though that's not what you feel like to me…_

She leaned up to his cheek and pressed her lips against them, closing her eyes.

He seemed shocked by the kiss Zelda had just given him but she noticed that his cheek became a soft red, like a pink color, and she giggled.

"Are you ready?" She let the words come out in a whisper, since that was the only way they could come out anyways.

He nodded and turned back to the horse, standing up with Zelda's arm around his neck. She stood beside him, gently touching Navi as he rose her up and on top of Epona, getting on right after me. She closed her eyes as her arms coiled around him again. He chuckled softly and yelled for Epona to run as fast as she could to the castle.

_I'm sure it'll become clear soon… _Her mothers' voice echoed through her mind.

_The pieces are really falling into place… aren't they?_

She opened her eyes quickly to find Link with his sword out beside him. She glanced up for a moment to see Ganondorf in front of the two of them.

"Zelda…" His voice was disgusting, she wanted to gag when she heard it. "How kind of you to finally show up." He cackled the words, pulling the reigns on his horse to turn around towards the princess.

"What did you do?" Link asked before me, anger rising in his usually calm voice.

"Simply, nothing. Now if you excuse me. I have to go." Ganondorf waved good bye with an evil smug look on his face, galloping off on his horse.

"I don't believe him…" Zelda whispered, touching Link's shoulder softly. "We're… Almost there, stay with me… please?" She smiled to him, trying to make the worry go away.

He nodded to her and smiled once again, that one beautiful smile, it made butterflies rise in her stomach. He made Epona walk to the castle now, they weren't in a hurry this time, right?

The castle was back in order, everything the same way they were before Zelda left. But that wasn't was Zelda was worried about.

Epona was put back into the stables and Zelda grabbed Links hand, feeling that if she let him go he would disappear. She needed him where in case something were to happen.

_I'm… so frightened…_

She pushed the doors to the castle open and looked inside frantically, trying to find one or two familiar faces.

"F-Father?" Her voice called through the room. "Mother?"

"Zelda." A woman's voice chimed towards her.

Zelda looked towards her with a smile and felt relaxed all of the sudden.

"Are you alright? You seemed to have just come into the castle with a really bad aura. Is everything well?" She asked her daughter, lightly touching her cheek with her hand.

_She didn't notice the black clouds? The evil in the sky? And Ganondorf being the cause of it? That… isn't like my mother…_

"Yes. I'm fine." She looked up at her mom and noticed that her eyes were locked onto Link, then a smile overcame her lips.

Zelda turned towards him as well and motioned for him to come near. "This is Link, mother. He accompanied me on my way back to the castle."

"Very nice to meet you." She smiled to him and then looked back at me.

Zelda could tell her mother had some questions, but _those _could wait for a little while.

"Ask me later, mother. Please." She said softly, knowing that her mother wanted to ask her why she was with Link.

_I just would like to be with him for a little longer… just a little longer…_

"Alright. I'm going to talk to your father then." She turned to Link. "Feel free to look around, Link." She turned on her heel with a small smile and walked off.

_Something's different…_

Zelda turned back to Link, letting a smile find a way over her lips with ease. She just couldn't hind the happiness inside her when she looked at him. Her heart fluttered and her muscles would always tense when she saw him.

"What would you like to do?" She asked him, taking a step towards the Hylian.

"You're… You're the Princess of Hyrule. I'm just a lowly person. Why would you let me into your home?" He pondered, having a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"Because you seem so nice and I really want to be able to get to know him more." She said out of the blue, smiling even more to him.

_Maybe I'll tell him about the family legend. It might be a good idea…_

"Actually…" Zelda started and looked up at him to let their eyes meet again. "Link?""Yes, Zelda?" He said with a small hint of sarcasm and playfulness in his voice.

"Let's sit down first. I have to tell you some thing's about our family if you don't mind." She said and walked towards the living room.

He followed her and sat down next to her, looking around the room in awe. She remembered the old legend, the pieces really did seem to be coming together, very quickly at that as well.

"Are you ready?" Her voice was soft again and her hands stiffened a little against her lap, but then she took a deep breath in, knowing everything was going to be okay.

"Anytime you are." He smiled to her, leaning back onto the cushions to relax, but then he sat back up.

_He looks old enough to beat him… I knew, I just knew, that he had evil in him… even if it was just a little, I knew…_

"Wait." He caught Zelda's attention with his words, his voice actually.

"Yes?" She turned and looked up at him, letting the butterflies flutter faster in her stomach.

"I would like to try something, may I?" His voice was soft as he rose his hand to her cheeks, lightly caressing her skin.

"Y-Yes…" She said softly, leaning her head into his gloved hand willingly. "You may…"

He smiled to her and continued to lightly caress her skin with his thumbs. He trailed his fingers down her cheek to her lips and then he wrapped one of his hands around her neck, slowly. Her eyes closed as she saw him start to move forward.

_I'm not going to let you pull me in, Link…_

She could feel even more nervous as he did this, not being able to tell what was going to happen. Let alone… with _him _still around in the darkness.

* * *

Chapter 2 should be out soon, keep in touch!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey~

Yuna-The-Exorcist bringing you chapter 2 of the LinkxZelda Fanfic!!! ~_**Dreams**_~ I was actually working on this for the last three days, writing it every time I got the chance, when my comp was starting up, when my mom was in the shower, when I got done with all my work, you get the point, right?

I would also like to thank these two people: (the name didn't show up T-T) and Jusenkyo. Thank you guys so much, your reviews mean so so so so much to me!!! =D

Anywho, I was actually thinking of trying to get more detail into this chapter, but I think the main storyline just follows the game after rereading it. darn e.e;

I hope you like, read and rate, I'll be waiting!!! Yesh, you can flame as well!

* * *

_**--Chapter 2--**_

My heart pounded in my chest and I felt a sudden change in the air as his lips touched mine. The butterflies fluttered around quickly in my stomach, making me take in a soft breath through my nose just trying to calm myself down. Slowly, not trying to seem like I was moving too fast for him, I let my hands rest on his shoulders, pressing my lips back to his.

I felt like I could just stay there, my lips against his for forever, but only him.

In an instant, my lips were off his, his hands still holding my cheeks and his eyes were waiting for mine to open. My heart was pounding more rapidly now, just waiting to see what would happen, if anything would, next.

I could feel his hands touch my hands on his shoulders and he pulled them off of him. I opened my eyes, finally, and looked at him, a smile growing on my face. He smiled as well, his eyes shining from what just happened.

"Oh..." I said softly, rising one of my hands to my mouth, remembering the reason I brought him over here.

_It just seems __**so **__easy to forget about everything else... when I'm around him..._

"T-The Legend..." I started, letting my heart slow its pace before I continued. "The Ancient Legend that my family speaks of. You cannot tell anyone else." I stared into his eyes and he nodded, his face was so unbelievably perfect.

"I won't..." He promised me, letting the words come out in a whisper so I had to lean closer to hear him.

"Alright." I closed my eyes, remembering what had happened. "Din... The goddess of Power. Nayru... The goddess of Wisdom. And Farore... The goddess of Courage. Each of them helped create the world that we live in today. They made the Sacred Realm, where only the _Hero of Time_ is able to go. The Triforce is held inside of this realm, the one person to touch the Triforce, shall get a wish, anything they want... _**granted**_." I looked away, just for a moment, then I continued to speak. "In order to get to the Triforce, you need the three _Spiritual Stones_. The three who hold the Triforce's powers within them. And also... Our holy relic, the _Ocarina of Time_. The holy realm is blocked by a door, The _Door of Time_. In order to open that door, you need to play the _Song of Time_ on the _Ocarina of Time. _Once the door opens, you should be able to see a sword in the distance, purged into a stone pedestal. That sword is called the _Master Sword. _Only the true **Hero of Time**, can pull the sword out of the stone. When that person comes and pulls the sword out, the Triforce can be accessed. Of course, if you have the three who hold the power, wisdom, or courage in their hearts, then you are able to feel the Triforce."

_Very surprising... He's not saying anything... No questions, nothing. Is... he okay?_

"The first to touch the Triforce, will be able to make a wish. _**Any **_wish, they want... Can come true."

Link was silent for a moment, he just stared at me with dead eyes.

"Link..?" I asked, just wanting to be sure that he heard me and was alright.

I lightly touched his cheek and he closed his eyes, letting out a soft breath, the air lightly hitting my fingers. His mouth curved into _my _favorite smile.

"I'm alright." He told me, opening his eyes, letting his gaze lock on my face.

"I... I didn't finish." I said softly and nodded. "I know who holds two of the pieces of the Triforce. Power, wisdom, and courage. I believe Ganondorf, the one I'm _supposed _to marry, holds the triforce of power." I looked my left hand silently, closing my eyes and thinking of the right way to say this. "I hold the triforce of wisdom. And I believe..." I took his left hand softly, putting it up to my cheek. "You have the triforce of courage. I saw something... similar to what I have seen on my hand when I was young. A shine, if I do say." I looked at him and he smiled just a little. "If it is true, you will be able to hold the master sword. You will be the true **Hero of Time**. But. I'm not sure." I closed my eyes, letting his hand go but he didn't lower it.

"I'll help." He said softly.  
"I don't want to force you. Whenever you think you are read-"

"I want to help you." He said, looking me in the eyes. "As much and as soon as possible, Zelda." The way he said my name made shivers run up and down my spine.

"We can try tomorrow... If you don't mind." I asked, trying to regain my composure.

"Tomorrow. Meet me in front of the castle. Or market, your choice." He said, you could hear happiness in his voice.

"Alright, Link..." I said softly, then looked outside to see it was just becoming dark. My smile faded. "It's getting dark. You should leave for now..." I told him, letting my eyes become sad.

He nodded and stood up, I lead him to the front door and stopped infront of it. My gestures made me look like an idiot, but he just smiled at me.

"I'll... See you to-" before I could even get close to finishing my sentence, he had learned in and pressed his lips to mine again, as softly as he could ever.

I closed my eyes and smiled to him, he smiled back.  
"Tomorrow..." He pressed his head to my forehead and then I opened the door for him to exit.

"Good-bye for now, Link!" I smiled even more, waving to him as he walked off, turning and waving back with a smile.

I closed the door when I couldn't see him anymore and turned on my heel, walking to my room. I was stopped by my father when I reached the top of the stairs.

"Zelda. Who was that?" He asked, his voice stern, like something was wrong with him.

"Who was he?" His voice had anger rising in it.

_Why's he enraged? He's usually so understanding about me talking to people..._

"He's a friend I met, Father." I tried to calm him down. "I swear it."

"Go to your room, Zelda. You are not to leave the castle until I say you can." He said strictly, raising his hand and pointing to the way my room was.

Did this mean I couldn't be able to see Link tomorrow? Did this mean that everything that him and I talked about would be useless?

I could tell he meant it, and I didn't want to start a fight with him. It would bring my mother into it and she already had too much on her mind, I didn't want that.

I nodded and turned towards my room, and stopping in front of the door. I glanced to my father and then sighed softly. I opened the door and walked inside, letting it close silently behind me.

_Something is __**not **__right..._

I sat on the bed and slowly started to think of my dreams, my family, what has happened in the last few days, and Link of course. He was the only one that could take all the pain away, everything. His smile, his voice, his looks, his personality, I just knew I've seen him before, the question is... Where?

I stood up and walked to the closet, holding all my nightgowns and dresses, evening and casual. I pulled out just a random nightgown and slid it on, pulling out the earrings I had on as well.

I let my legs guide me back to my bed, sitting down on it and then I laid down. I looked at the ceiling, letting my mind calm down with the thoughts that were going through it.

_The Legend... Is it really coming true?_

I pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes, hoping to not have anything close to a nightmare. The last thing I remembered were his eyes, the blue ones and I spoke his name before drifting off to sleep.

_"Link..."_

* * *

_The cold gusts of air hit the back of my head as I stared through the window in front of me, trying to keep myself from being seen by the dark figure kneeling down infront of my father. Footsteps were heard behind my young ears and I didn't _dare_ to look, I was too scared. A warm hand touched my shoulder and I glanced to see who it was._

Green hat... Blue eyes... Blonde hair... Green tunic... The sword and shield...

_"W-Who are you?" I couldn't control what I had to say, it just came out naturally._

_"Link." The young boy said, a small fairy appearing next to his head, but then it turned away and made me look to the sky._

_It became dark and the wind was as cold as ice, I latched onto my clothes, trying to stay warm. The gusts of wind slowed down and then rushed at me and Link as he embraced me, trying to help me stay warm._

_Another blinding light took ahold of the dream and I closed my eyes, just for a moment though._

_Reopening them, I found myself still in his unbreakable grasp, but something was different._

Did we just go through time...?

_"Link?" My voice trembled as the words escaped my lips and I looked up at him._

_"__**Zelda**__..." His voice was so calm, it made all the ice drift away and the gusts of wind just seemed to disappear._

_He kept this embrace for a moment, at least, until I looked behind him to find a dark figure bringing himself closer to us. He was surrounded in shadows, and that was what frightened me._

_Link turned to look and let me go, pulling out the sacred sword._

T-The Master sword?

_He held it tightly infront of him, his arm infront of me to make sure that I was protected, bringing his shield out to protect himself as well._

* * *

"Link!" My voice escaped my lips as my eyes shot open.

_Why... Why does that dream seem so familiar..?_

A soft knock was heard on the window from my balcony and I jumped up slightly. My heart beat so fast as I got out of the bed and peered through the curtains. I shook my head, not being able to see who was there and then I opened the curtains, my mouth opening to see who it was.

_Link?_

I opened the window and just stared up at him.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was still trembling from the dream as I said the words.

"Couldn't wait to help you... I couldn't wait to see you again..." He replied quickly with a smile, almost knowing what I was going to ask him.

"Link..." I tried to find the words to tell him, but nothing came out.

"You want to come with me?" He kept his voice soft so my father wouldn't hear him, extending his hand to me.

"Go where?" I tilted my head in confusion, trying to figure out where he wanted me to go.

"Temple of Time." His voice was the only thing I could hear now, even if my father came into the room and yelled at me for being up, I wouldn't hear him. His voice could heal all my wounds, all the pain I had trapped inside of me, he made it all go away, just with his simple words. "Anywhere you want to go..." He smiled to me again as I took his hand.

The sensation I felt when I felt his hand against mine was so unreal, like lightning shot through my arm, but it wasn't a bad thing.

"If we're going to the Temple, I need to get something else. Alright?" He let my hand go with a nod and let me walk to the dresser again.

I pulled some of the garmets out of the way and lightly touched the wooden brown box, followed by opening it. I let my fingers skim across the edge of the blue ocarina, a smile forming on my face. I held it against my chest with one of my hands and closed the drawer as I walked back to Link.

"Link. This is the _Ocarina of Time_." I held it out to him and he reached out to touch it.

Before his hand touched it, I saw a glow in the shape of a triangle on his left hand, same with mine. I smiled at the sight of this and closed my eyes.

"I want you to play this song." I let him take the Ocarina out of my hand and I put two fingers into my mouth, whistling a song for him to play.

He mimicked the song perfectly and without missing a beat or note. I turned around and listened carefully, just to see if anybody had heard me.

"Let's go." He turned away from me and got on the railing of the balcony, jumping off before I did.

I went outside, closing the curtains before I closed the door behind me. I turned on my heel again and glanced over the edge.

_Only four stories... And he's there..._

"I'll catch you!" He yelled up to me, putting his arms out infront of him with a smile growing on his face.

I was scared, I'll admit it. But the look in his eyes meant he would catch me, meant he would be there, it gave me confidence. I stepped off the balcony and started to fall, soon feeling his arms on my back and behind my knees. I was still and safe, content in his arms. I didn't want to get out of his grasp, I was too happy now.

"Which way?" He looked up and glanced to the market. "I'll carry you. If that's alright."

I blushed and nodded, trying to think of the words to say. "When you get to the market, take a left turn, pass the Happy Mask Shop and there it is." I told him, lightly resting my head on his chest.

I couldn't see the sun and the stars were shining ever so brightly, I couldn't take my eyes off them.

He nodded and started to the temple, holding me safely in his arms. I waited to get to the temple, wondering if he was really the **Hero of Time**.

My feet touched the ground after a few minutes and I dusted my dress off, smiling up to him. He smiled back and walked with me to the altar.

Everything was silent as he stared around the temple, this wasn't my first time in here.

"Are you sure, Link?" I looked to him, seeing if I could find anything unsure about the looks.

He nodded and pulled out the Ocarina, slowly playing the melody I had taught him just a few minutes ago. The three _Spiritual Stones _floated out of his bag and landed on the altars, floating in the air above the small circular pedestals. The symbol above the _Door of Time_ glowed a bright gold, the door slowly started to open.

He glanced to me and I let out a shaky breath, starting to walk to the room behind the door. Link had started walking behind me, Navi floating to the sword engraved in the pedestal.

"The _Master Sword_..." I whispered. "The blade that banishes Evil..."

Navi disappeared back into Link's tunic and then he glanced to me. He nodded and walked up to the sword, me right next to him. I touched his shoulder soft and then looked to the sword.

"Everything will be all right." He told me with a reassuring smile, it made my heart calm down.

I nodded and he stood in front of the sword, letting his hands touch the hilt of it. I blinked and he took a breath of air in.

_I know time won't pass by... He's already grown up. He doesn't need time to go by, does he..?_

He seemed very hesitant to take the sword, but after letting that breath of air out of his mouth, he pulled on the sword, separating the sword from the stone. Light consumed us and I could see Link was still standing there, the sword in his hands. The light disappeared quite quickly, and I smiled to him.

_Everything's going to be okay... He's the Hero of Time... It has to be okay now..._

He walked up to me and lightly kissed my forehead, it was just so natural, just so right.

_Like it was meant to be_

I leaned up just as he pulled away and I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back just as Navi jumped out and fluttered in front of Links face, making us part.

"Oh Link..." My eyes remained close as I said his name.

I could feel his hand lightly touch my cheek. I couldn't explain how this made me feel, I never felt like this before.

I opened my eyes and saw Navi go back into hiding, like she was jealous, but I didn't say anything, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Princess Zelda..." I heard someone cackle behind us.

Link and I turned to the figure in unison, seeing the dark Gerudo standing there with a hideous grin on his face. "I knew you two were the other holders." He glanced to Link. "And you... I knew you had the Stones. How _perfectly_ this all worked out!" He cackled again. "Soon. I will be the Ruler of the world!" He yelled and turned away, disappearing into the darkness.

"Link..." My voice came out softly and I swear he could feel my heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"Everything will be okay, Zelda..." He told me, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

He then put his forehead to mine, and I stared up into his eyes with a smile on my face.

"Link!" I heard a cute and soft voice yell. Navi flew out from her hiding place and you could just tell that something was wrong. "We need to go. _Now_."

_She... talks? How come she didn't when I met her?_

"She can talk?" I looked up at Link, my eyes wide from the fairy.

"Yeah. Let's go." He nodded and took my hand, that electricity ran through my arm again and down my spine as we walked out of the temple.

What I had seen, was out of the ordinary, it was so different. I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

So yeah, _**End of Chapter 2**_

I hope you liked it, I'm going to be working on chapter three after I publish the chapter 3 of the CloudxOC story, sorry readers T.T

It would help if you tell me what you like, what you don't like, be critical about it too XD

I would like you guys to be mean and stuff, well... not all the time, just a little bit. That's all I'm asking.

Also!!! I would like to tell you about the Dream that she has. Since it's in italics and whatnot, I would like to say hat every time there is no italics, it's her thought. I don't know if you would be able to tell but I was going to put that in the beginning author notes, but at the same time I didn't want to tell anybody what might happen in this chapter since it was very long and I didn't want them to be going to just one part. I mean seriously, I don't like ruining anything at all. DX

I'm not sure if I should continue this story because I'm not getting a lot of reviews, I mean I want to continue it but I'm not sure right now. I would like to get more reviews, if that's possible. Chapter 3 is being typed out on my computer right now but I'm not sure yet. I need to hear from more people. All the reviews I've gotten though are good, and that makes me feel like I should continue, but I've only had four and I would like, not say NEED, a few more, just to hear feedback from people so then I know I'm not doing this for no reason, I know you like the stories, I keep getting reviews from the same people saying, UPDATE SOON PLEASE. I love those ones =D

Lemme know what you think, I don't mind. I hope you guys liked chapter 2 of ~_**Dreams**_~. Chapter 3 is to be updated soon, please review and let me know what you think, I would LOVE to hear if you have any ideas or any requests. Anyway, please let me know, alrighty~! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey~ Here we go~

Yuna-The-Exorcist bringing you chapter 3 of the LinkxZelda Fanfic! _**~Dreams~**_ I just started typing the rest of it today, I'm serious, this chapter is like... gah!, I wanted to type it but I haven't been able to with school and deviantart and then talking to people, and stuff like that.

I also meant to publish chapter 3 of the CloudxOC story, but that one doesn't seem as important as this one right now, I'm almost done typing it though lol so just like, bear with me please XD

I thank anybody for reviewing and I hope that I get more reviews as well, this is one story that I will type to the end.

Anywho, I was actually thinking of trying to get more detail into this chapter, but I think the main storyline just follows the game after rereading it. darn e.e;

I hope you like, read and review, I want some more reviews, I just feel like it's here to be here and no one really likes it all that much. D:

* * *

_**--Chapter 3--**_

It was like a dream... no a _Nightmare._

Everything, and I mean _everything_, was black, molding and dissinegrating. The streetlights were off and everything was fading from my eyes, deeper and deeper into the dark.

I could barely see Link, and he was standing right in front of me. Cautiously, I reached out and felt for his arm. Touching the fabric of his tunic, I wrapped my arm around his and pulled him to me. He lowered his hand to mine and continued to look around, Navi flying around to lighten some of the air around us. I looked down to his left hand and my right hand, just for a moment, seeing a small amount of light illuminate around our fingers. He didn't shrug off my hand, well he was the one who grabbed me but that wasn't going to make me let him go.

I could feel the dark consuming my eyes as I felt Link's pulse start to beat rapidly, my eyes swiftly moved to his. Glancing past him, I noticed the castle, _my castle_, standing high above the town only it didn't look like it used to. The walls were made out of black bricks, or something of the sort, and I could see clouds circling around the top of the towers, I couldn't even think of how this happened.

"Link!" Navi yelled, flying around our faces to try and gain our attention.

Link turned to her but I was zoned out, I didn't hear anything they were saying.

We were gone for just a few minutes, how could this have happened...?

I looked to Link for a moment, trying to find out if anything about him looked different.

_I remember hearing that he had to be a certain age to be the true Hero of Time..._

My mind ran through thoughts.

_The sword... The Triforce... THE TRIFORCE!!!_

I gasped outloud, letting my eyes widen. "Link..." My voice trembled as I tried to figure out a way to say what was on my mind.

He turned to me the moment Navi had stop talking, putting his hands on my shoulders softly. "I'm here, Zelda..." His voice calmed my thoughts, I was finally able to think straight.

"D-Do you remember the legend?" I asked him, my voice started to relax as he nodded. "I think he got it... The triforce..." I could hear Navi slowly talk.

"It'll be alright, Zelda." She fluttered to my cheek, rubbing against my skin lightly. "Link and I protected the triforce until you woke up back in the Temple."

_I wasn't asleep though... Was I?_

I knew Link could feel my pulse slightly slow down, but I was still thinking.

_If we were gone, how long?_

Links other hand extended to his sword, the master sword, and he pulled it gracefully out of the sheath. His eyes were looking through the darkness, trying to find something. His eyes scanned over the area, over and over until he gave up.

"Must have been the wind..." I heard him mumble before putting the sword back into its sheath. "I don't think we should be here... Let's leave..." Link pulled me slightly towards the exit of the market.

I was completely content with him around, but the way he was and the market, the castle, engulfed in darkness.

Where we were going, I didn't even care, Link kept me up on my feet, and it felt like he was ready to take me up into his arms, which I wouldn't mind at all. I would be able to decide if I was asleep or not, because I remember my eyes being open, blinking once or twice until I saw him again behind the blinding light.

I felt myself snap out of reality and pushed behind Link defensively, his sword out infront of him in a moment. Navi was flying around cautiously, looking to find someone... something. If anything was even there.

"There's nothing here, Link!" Her high-pitched voice called out to him.

"Are you sure, Navi? I swear I could sense something..." I heard him mumble, and he kept his voice low.

"Zelda..." He said my name with worry. "Get on my back..."

I nodded, too scared to ask any questions outloud.

_What's going on? Why... Why are they so... defensive now?_

I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and let my legs lace themselves around his waist as well. He had put his arms under my legs to keep me up, letting me relax against him. I could hear his heartbeat steadily against my ear as I just pressed my skin against the back of his neck.

"Are you still tired, Zelda?" He asked me, his voice was filled with concern and worry, it made me shutter.

"A little but... I'm just wondering..." My voice trailed off as I went back to my thoughts.

"About?" He started to walk to the outskirts of town, letting the sun brighten the sky around us.

I didn't know if I should tell him what I thought, how much would he say to it, if anything at all?

"For this to have happened..." I started and closed my eyes. "We had to have been gone for some time. Even if it was just for a day, this could have happened. Right, Link..?" I tightened my arms around his neck, and I knew he could feel the worry held in my heart.

"I agree. This couldn't have happened in less then 10 minutes. It had to have been longer..." He continued to walk, to where, I didn't know.

_Just take me away from this place. I can't be here anymore... I don't know... I don't know what to do, Link..._

As long as I was with him, I didn't care where he took me. He would always brighten up my day, just his smile alone, but right now, I don't know if that would be of any value. Don't get me wrong though, I love his smile, he would always make me smile, but what happened to my Kingdom... I don't know what to do about it.

"Link...?" I asked, knowing I was starting to doze out, I was going to fall asleep if we didn't stop soon, not saying it was a bad thing.

"Yeah?" He turned his head to look at me but didn't slow his pace.

"Where..." I yawned just a little. "Are we going...?" I dug my nose into his shoulder, closing my eyes again, tighter then before.

"We're going to set up a camp in front of the Maln Forest. Is that alright with you?" He asked me, linking his eyes with mine.

"How is there a...?" My voice stopped as I looked to where one of his hands was pointing.

There was a tree with a couple blankets around the trunk of it. I could tell that he just wanted to be with me tonight, and I didn't mind.

"Just for tonight." He smiled to me and lightly kissed my forehead.

I nodded as Navi swiftly went into the top of the tree, now invisible to me. Link bent down, slowly and carefully, unlocking my legs around him. He rotated my body so that I was close to the ground, him overlooking me.

My eyes showed all of the worry I had felt on the way here and my arms stayed contently around his neck. Navi seemed to already be asleep since she was in the top of the tree, but who knew? Link put his hand under my chin and pulled my face to his, letting our lips meet softly.

I didn't _want _to pull away, so I tightened my arms around his neck, tilting my head to the side slightly. He put one of his arms around my legs and lowered me to the ground, letting my back skim across one of the blankets at the bottom of the tree trunk.

He pulled away slightly and let his breath linger along my neck before saying something in my ear. "Do you want me to le-"

I could tell what he was asking, so I quickly cut him off. "Stay with me, just for tonight..." I said softly with a kind smile. "You're enough to keep me warm." I quieted my voice. "Hold me in your arms and never let me go..."

"I never even thought about it..." He told me calmly, letting a smile grace his lips.

My body was pulled to his and lips started to lightly skim across my neck, I closed my eyes and let him, enjoying his touch. I put one of my hands on the back of his neck, feeling the smile grow on his lips. It felt so nice.

"Sleep... Zelda." He whispered, his lips brushing against my skin again as he spoke. "I promise... I won't let you go all night..." He promised.

"Don't let me go..." I said with a soft yawn, letting myself drift off to sleep.

"I promise..." he said in my ear, it was like a lullaby, just those words.

Always when I'm with him... I can't be upset... I can't... I can't be mad, he just calms me down. I'm falling for him.

* * *

_I was young again, looking at the crystal clear sky above me. Slowly and sneakily, I left the garden, walking to the market outside of the castle. The wind brushed against my face and I smiled to the touch, my first time out of the castle without... Impa._

_I heard rapid footsteps coming towards me, I could tell it was a horse. My eyes darted open to where the sound was coming from. I saw a brown and white horse, like a younger version of-_

_"EPONA! SLOW DOWN!" A young voice rang through the sky, it was so familiar._

_I ran out of the way as the boy fell to the grond and the horse stopped beside me. I rose my hand up to her face and let her smell my skin before touching her fur._

_"Beautiful..." I murmured as she rubbed her nose against my skin._

_"Isn't she?" The young boy asked, leaning back on the ground with a smile. "Her name's Epona."_

_"Beautiful name, for a beautiful horse." I went back to looking at her and smiled. The words just left my mouth and the movements I couldn't control._

_This was really something, but how was I supposed to control myself if this _was _a dream?_

_The young boy stood up and dusted his green tunic off, letting out a soft sigh. "My name's Link." He smiled, extending his hand to me._

_I smiled as well, putting my right hand in his. I could feel the warmth of his hand against mine, or maybe it was just me._

_I heard the drawbridge's chains start to clack together and I turned to the bridge, seeing it rising up to close._

_"And I needed to go to the castle too..." Link grumbled, kicking the ground, annoyed._

_"Can I ask... why?" I turned and looked at him, putting one of my hands on Epona's head._

_"I need to talk to the Princess." He whispered, rubbing the back of his head._

_"You _are_ talking to her." I said with a smile, raising a hand to my lips to let the giggle escape my mouth. "Let me introduce myself." I said and then took in a breath. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." I bowed to him, closing my eyes._

_"B-But... What? I-I... I... Wow..." He couldn't get his words straight and I giggled again. _

_"What's the matter, Link?" My voice came out more like a laugh then an actual question._

_"Nothing. I Just... didn't think that I would find the Princess outside the castle..." He scratched the back of his head with a crooked smile, embarrassed;._

_I looked around and sighed softly, then smiled again. "Well... You thought wrong."_

_"Do you want to ride on Epona?" He asked after a moment of silence._

_"Sure. If... That's okay." I smiled to him._

_He nodded and helped me onto Epona, taking her reign and walking her around the fields of Hyrule as him and I got to know each other.

* * *

_

I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight, letting out a soft groan from the cold of the wind. Links' arms were still locked around my in his unbreakable grasp, the warmth of his body made me forget about the cold weather.

I glanced up to Link, my arms were still wrapped around his neck securely, a smile grew on my lips. I could feel his heat on my skin.

_He... He didn't let me go all night..._

I moved slightly so I could rest my head on his chest, I wanted to hear his heartbeat. Just as I got comfortable, I heard him grunt.

_I must have disturbed him in his sleep..._

"Link..." I said in a soft, loving voice as I felt his grasp tighten on me.

He opened his eyes slightly, then closed them again, followed by opening them once more and looking down to me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, a flash of the young boy came into my mind.

"Good morning, Zelda." Link said with a smile, not wanting to move away from me.

I didn't have enough courage to ask him about the dream I had, usually I would think about this anyway.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked him, keeping my voice soft and I closed my eyes again, feeling his lips on my forehead as he spoke.

"I did... And youself?" One of his arms disappeared around me and a hand slowly rose to my chin, pulling my head so I could look at him.

"So much better... then I have..." I whispered to him, opening my eyes so I could see his blue ones. "In the last few days."

A smile graced my lips again as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. We were in such a tight embrace, I could feel his and my eyes close at the same time. His lips were so soft against mine, I couldn't break the kiss, not even for air.

He started to rub my back with one of his hands and the other rested against my neck, keeping me close to him.

Slowly, he broke the kiss, only leaving little space between us.

"Can I tell you something, Zelda?" His voice was cool, calm, and so collected, like always, I couldn't deny him.

"Yes, Link...?" I kept my voice as soft as I could.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered something that made my heart stop beating, but the smile grew on my lips. I actually had to think of what to say back since it was so sudden.

"I love you, Zelda."

* * *

Alright, sorry to say but that's the end of chapter 3, and MAN was that so short. I feel so bad now, I really didn't expect it to be just like... 3k I was hoping it would be around 4k or so. eh well, next chapter I'll make up for it, I'll have like a 7k chapter lol. maybe, we'll have to see.

I hope you liked it, I don't know what you guys are going to say about it, but please review this and let me know, I really want to know what you guys think, if it could use something else or if it's going too fast or something, please tell me, I would love to know.

I would love for you guys to critisize it, but not enough for me not to type it anymore. that would be just mean. but anyway...

I would like you guys to be mean and stuff, well... not all the time, just a little bit. That's all I'm asking.

I hope you guys get the dream and everything, if you don't then I'll tell you about it

The _italics_ is the actual dream, and the normal font, meaning, not italics, are the thoughts, I think I told you that in the other chapter as well. I don't remember, but please let me know.

I know, I really want to continue this, but I'm serious, only 4 reviews guys? Gah! I know more of you want to review this, and I really want to know what you think! I'm starting to type up the next part because now I'm so anxious! I hope you guys just like tell me what you think, I really want to know!

Lemme know what you think, I don't mind. I hope you guys liked chapter 3 of ~Dreams~. Chapter 4 is to be updated soon, please review and let me know what you think, I would LOVE to hear if you have any ideas or any requests. Anyway, please let me know, alrighty~! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, so... Chapter 4, I really thought it was going to be longer, I'm sooooooo mad at myself for making it this short. I guess it just happens, right? I wanted to make it longer, but I didn't want to put in TOO much detail, well... yeah I did but I already uploaded it and was editing it on here already so. I mean... yeah.

Anyway, I don't want to ruin anything, it just starts right after chapter 3, I know you're thinking, yeah I know this, why are you telling me? XD haha yeah I know, but I've had questions on msn asking, "does this continue after the chapter I just read?" And I'm like... wow... okay no duh, you think? lol

Alright but I thank the two new reviews I have gotten, it makes me feel a lot better about this story, I'm happy you are enjoying it as much as I am typing it again =D

I know you love the Zelda point of view, I do too. Well I think this is enough of me babbling on so go ahead and read alright? bai~

* * *

_**--Chapter 4--**_

_Those... Those words... Did he really just say those three words to me?_

"Even though you're a princess..." He said the words slowly, like he was rethinking what he was saying. "And I'm just a... _commoner_... I can't deny my feelings for you. Honestly, I have fallen in love with you, Zelda. I want you to be nothing but happy." His words kept an almost permanent smile on my lips, I couldn't leave his arms.

"Link..." I said softly, letting my fingers skim the skin on his cheeks with a light touch.

"Yes, Zelda?" He touched my hand and he pressed his lips to my skin, making the blood boil in my veins.

The sky darkened to an almost pitch black color, but I could still see him with my vision, though this was worrying me already. I looked around, not being able to finish since the darkness in my mind reminded me of yesterday, when we were at the castle.

He stood up with me in his arms, swiftly taking out the master sword with his left hand to guard both of us. I could tell he wasn't going to put me down, not right now at least.

I sensed something, and it wasn't good. This feeling only happened when that one man came, the one _evil_ man.

A dark figured approached on a horse and I was pushed quickly behind the young man in green. I put my arms on his shoulders and stared up at the man on the horse, keeping my eyes strong.

Navi flew out of the tree and floated beside alongside Link. I held onto Links shoulders tighter, my arms shaking, from the approaching man.

"Hahahahahaha!" The booming voice spread through the dark sky, making me shudder with fear. "The two other triforce holders are together!" I recognized the voice, it was Ganondorf, the dark Gerudo, his voice made me cringe.

_And this was the guy that I was supposed to marry, unbelievable..._

Link somewhat growled at the mocking tone in Ganondorf's voice, making me worry even more. "Leave her alone!"

Ganondorf rose his hand, a dark ball forming in his left hand. He pushed his arm behind his head and then shoved it forward. It moved so fast, it was scary. Link was struck by the energy of the ball, and was knocked back and into me. I caught him with my arms and then tightened the grip I had on him. I didn't want him to be taken away from me, I couldn't let that happen.

Ganondorf appeared next to me and ripped my arms away from Link, I gasped. I was pulled onto the horse behind the dark lord and a soft scream escaped my lips. That was so sudden, but how did it happen? My arms were around him as tight as I possibly could hold.

"Zelda!" Link rushed to get to me but the energy from the dark matter made him weak and vulnerable. I pulled off my necklace and threw it to him, hoping he would be able to catch it before it touched the ground.

_That's what I'll give to him... A memory of me...  
_

"Link!" I yelled as Ganondorf covered my mouth and used the reigns to make the horse ride to the castle.

I, quickly, and with all my strength, ripped his hand off my mouth. "Link!" I yelled, forcing Ganondorf's hand from raising back to my lips. "I love you too, Link! Be careful!"

The words I couldn't get out earlier, just those three words, I said them now, and I meant them. I meant them with all my heart

I could see Link's face glow with courage now and he mouthed the words back to me.

_He loves me... I've fallen for him, now I'm torn away from him. _

I felt something hit the back of my head and I fell against the Dark Lord, letting my mind _unwillingly_ fall into the darkness.

* * *

_**(Links P.O.V.)**_

I was weak, and I just woke up, literally. Loosing Zelda after the best night of my life, holding her in my arms and now... she's gone. I felt my heart breaking and I growled again.

_I'm going to save her, no matter what, she's going to be okay. I'll be sure of it._

I held the necklace in my hand after I caught it, I would never let it go, I'm going to get her.

"Link!" Navi floated in front of me. "They went to the castle! We can get her! We just need to be confident! You remember when you saw her **seven** years ago, right?"

"Of course I do! She's the only reason I'm still doing this stupid quest!" My voice was filled with rage, Navi bringing up Zelda and how we met was just making me even more mad, more upset, I couldn't control my feelings right now.

"Do you think..." Navi's voice quieted, making my eyes widen and my emotions calmed in my heart. "She remembers us..?" Navi's voice quieted, it silenced me, how could I answer? "Do you, Link..?" Her voice was sort of taunting me, trying to make me mad, trying to get me to answer.

"I hope..." I tried to keep my voice calm, but instead, it came out in a wince. "To be honest... I think she doesn't remember us..." I looked away and held onto the necklace tighter, this was going to kill me.

"Make her remember, Link!" She yelled, trying to make me confident. Not like I already was, I made a commitment. "We just need to get her! Let's go!"

She started her way to the castle, leaving me behind to think for a moment.

_Can I really do this? Can I really save her before it's too late?_

I smiled and shook my head, forgetting about the bad things and thinking about the good stuff.

I whistled and I could hear the hooves clack as they got closer, Epona was approaching.

"HYA!" I yelled as I got on her back and she started to the castle, catching up to Navi.

I am determined, I'm going to save her. No matter what...

_"I love you too, Link!"_

I can remember her words so clearly, it filled my heart with courage. I can do this.

My mind was going through our memories, the memories of her and I together. The best one of all was the first one to pop into my mind, the one from last night. I just loved holding her in my arms and keeping her close, smelling the sweet aroma of her skin. I remembered the other one, from 7 years ago, when we first met.

* * *

_I smiled when I approached the small garden of flowers, followed by a young girl looking through a window in front of me. I approached slowly, not wanting to scare her but I knew I would. I cleared my throat and she turned my way with a smile as well._

_"W... Who are you?" Her voice shook with anxiety. "How did you g-get back here?"_

_I walked up to her and bowed kindly, wanting to show her I was nothing but good. "My name is Link. I come from the Kokiri Forest."_

_She silenced and smiled again. "My name is Princess Zelda. I am of the Royal Family of Hyrule." She told me, putting her hand out to touch mine._

_I knew she didn't want to touch a peasant hand, but I didn't resist. I put my hand in hers and felt the warmth of our skin against each others, it made me smile.

* * *

_

Epona stopped at the front of the dark castle, making me snap out of my thoughts, the lava below the broken bridge just burned with evil, it was sickening. I didn't care though, she was the only thing on my mind. The clouds at the top of the towers spiraled around the building slowly, I knew at that moment, something was different, something wasn't right. It looked fake in my eyes, but I couldn't tell for sure.

"We need to get over to the other side, Link!" Navi yelled, pushing me to the bridge with her force.

I stepped forward and stopped at the front of the bridge, though she pushed me again and I let my foot land next to a piece of wood, but not on one. I didn't fall, I picked my foot up and stomped down on the bridge, like the idiot I was. The bridge swung from side to side, and I laughed a little, holding my head and grabbing onto the railing with my other hand.

"It's fake Navi. Let's go." I told her as she disappeared into my hat.

_How do you like a hat? Is my hair soft or something?_

I started running a half second later, desperate to find her, to find Zelda. I pulled out my sword as I reached the front of the gate ready to break through, rather break down, the door.

I ran in and stopped at the front of the stairs, letting my eyes wonder around the bottom floor. My ears heard something, it was her.

"Zelda?!" I screamed, my eyes darting to the top of the stairs.

I ran and skipped the steps, noticing the darkness around me was fake as well, an illusion. I grunted, landing on my feet, then sprinted off to the door a few yards away. Closing my eyes, I could sense the evil and the despair... I could sense her as well. She was beyond this point, and I wouldn't let her be touched by that stupid Gerudo. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out her necklace, holding it in my hand. I slid off my left glove as well, wrapping the silver chains around my hand and fingers. After I clamped it shut, I put my glove back on.

_This is for you, Zelda. You're giving me courage, you're my faith... I won't let this be the end for either of us..._

I stopped in front of it and pushed the doors apart, looking into the dark room now. I had a feeling this was just the beginning, and I was going to make the ending a good one. My heart pounded, not with fear, but with courage, as I looked around, trying to find the dark Gerudo.

"Link... How kind of you to join me." The sickening voice chuckled, standing in front of a throne in the back of the room.

"Where is she?!" I screamed, holding the sword tightly in my left hand, taking the anger out of the handle. I could feel the chains tighten on my wrist and fingers, it made me wince in my mind.

"Your precious princess, I assume?" His voice came out as laughter and he had a grin glued onto his face.

"I said... Where is she?!" I could feel Zelda's necklace loosen a little, but the pendant was pressed into the palm of my hand. I didn't care, this just made me want to find her more.

She's my number one priority, she always has been. The tight grip the necklace had on my wrist made me worry, I could feel the blood running and staining my glove, I could always get another one later.

Ganondorf jumped up and landed on his feet, just a few meters away from me. He rose his hand for me to make the first move, but I just held the sword in front of me and the Hylian Shield on my right arm. This was all I had to protect myself, and I knew it wasn't much. But I didn't need much to beat this guy.

_"Link! I love you too!" _I heard her voice in my mind, and I closed my eyes.

I opened them and then stared at the man in front of me. He was still waiting for me to make the first move, this was ridiculous, we were getting nowhere! I hated making the first move, but I had to apparently, or I wouldn't find her. I waited for a few moments to see if he would move, but he didn't.

I growled out of frustration and launched forward towards him, swinging the master sword at Ganondorf, hoping to break through the armor on his body. I missed, barely, and he grabbed the back of my head just as I landed to turn around. He picked me up and chuckled, throwing me against the wall on the other side of the room. Before I landed against the wall, I flipped back and let one of my feet touch the ground, the other on the wall. I glared to the man that had thrown me.

_This isn't going to be easy..._

I pushed off the wall, pulling the sword over my head as I flew at Ganondorf. Before I touched him, his fist connected with my stomach, sending me up and into the ceiling with a crash. I grunted as I landed against the ground, holding my stomach now.

"Is this the best the _**Hero of Time **_can do?" Ganondorf cackled, bending over my head to stare at me in the eyes."You can't be him. The one spoken of in the Legends. Unbelievable. You make me laugh..." He chuckled and lowered his hand to pick me up again. "I want to see the **_real _**Hero of Time!" He cackled again.

"Enough!" I heard the voice, that voice, come from behind me and Ganondorf was locked in a trance of some sort, frozen in time now.

I turned, quickly, letting my eyes meet with worried blue ones. I smiled and saw her lips curve upwards as well, just when I started to get up. I suddenly forgot about Ganondorf when I got to my feet and sprinted to her. My arms found their way around her waist and I smiled when she ran her fingers through my hair. She had clipped her golden bow to her belt and had a quiver of arrows on her back as well. I smiled at this but then frowned, pulling away slightly from the hug.

"I can't let you fight, Zelda... If something happened... I couldn't bear to lose you..." I whispered, closing my eyes, hiding the tears that were forming.

"Link..." She glanced to behind me, where the evil figure was laying, then looked back into my eyes. "He's only going to be stunned for a few moments, use these moments _wisely_, Link." She said with a small smile. "I believe in you. I never have stopped. You will always have someone that has hope in you..." She smiled more and lightly kissed my cheek.

I could feel the strength come back to my hands, arms, legs, feet, everywhere. I had to save her, and not just her, Hyrule and her castle as well. I would, just for her. And I want her to be happy.

_She's what I live for._

"I love you, Link." She said with confidence, I knew she meant it, and I know I loved her as well.

"I love you as well, Zelda..." I leaned in and pecked her lips softly and quickly, then pulled away and caressed her pale skin. She used her finger and lightly trailed my cheek but then I turned, knowing the battle wasn't over, _not yet_. Someone was going to die, and I sure hope it wasn't going to be me or Zelda.

"Zelda..." I said, rethinking my words so then they would come out right. "I love you. And I want you to be safe. Go find shelter, for me. Okay?" I asked her, staring into her beautiful eyes.

I could easily get lost in them, but now wasn't the time, I knew better then that. I had to stay focused on the battle, or both of us would get hurt.

"Link..." I knew she didn't want to be stuck on the sidelines, I knew she didn't, but I couldn't let her get hurt, not at all. "Please... let me help." Her pleading voice made me start to give in.

"Zelda..." I said softly with a sigh. "Fine." I had given in, I can't fight with her, I knew she wanted to fight as much as I could. After all, she was taken away from me. "Just... don't get hurt or I wouldn't know what to do, okay?"

She nodded to me and then smiled, running to the left. I turned on my heel and clenched the handle of the sword next to me, then I sprinted toward the dark figure.

I saw a glimpse of gold in my eye and had a feeling it was her bow, so I didn't look. I jumped in the air and I felt his eyes on me, it made me cringe. He lifted his arm and grabbed my foot, started to drag me down to the ground again. I turned as far as I could since my foot was caught in his grasp and slashed at his arm, making the contact I wanted. I was thrown back and into a wall, letting a painful groan escape my mouth, barely hearing Ganodorf's cries of pain as well. His attention was drawn away from me, and onto her, Zelda.

I got up and growled again, holding onto the sword as hard as I could. I felt the stinging pain of the metal clashing with the blood in my veins, but it didn't stop me. I ran at full speed to Ganondorf as Zelda rose her bow and arrow to his head.

"Link! Now!" She yelled, letting the arrow go and piercing the dark beast in the forehead with light surrounding the hole in his skin.

He let out an ear piercing yell and I smirked, jumping in the air again with the sword in hand. I thrust the sword down in his face and closed my eyes, letting the pool of blood gather below him. I let out a breath of air and his breathing got faster, then slower, but he was able to let one sentence escape his lips before he was gone.

"Link... Curse you... and you... as well... Zelda..." Ganondorf's voice trailed off as his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

_It's... finally over. He's gone..._

I stood up and pulled the sword out of him, putting it back in the sheath. I wiped my forehead with my arm and turned to look for Zelda quickly, I wanted to hold her in my arms again. My eyes were trying to stay focused but I had to close them for a moment.

I felt arms wrap around my neck and lips crushed against mine with a somewhat forceful feeling. Fingers ran up and into my hair, pulling me closer to the being that was holding me. I smiled into the kiss and laced my arms around her waist, pressing my lips back against hers.

"I can't believe I've fallen for you Zelda... The Princess of Hyrule..." I parted from her slightly, letting her hands wipe some of the hair from my face.

"The Hero of Time and Princess Zelda... Doesn't that make such a mouthful?" She smiled and giggled, staring into my eyes and letting her arms rest around my neck.

"How about, Link and Zelda. It seems like it's not to long and not to short." I smiled back and pecked her forehead with my lips.

"I like it, Link..." She said, leaning in to kiss me again, but was stopped.

"Zelda! Zelda!" We heard voices approaching and both of us turned in unison to look at the people coming closer.

"The Princess has returned, and she has defeated the Dark Lord alongside The Hero of Time!" Someone ran to the nearest window and pushed it open. "THE PRINCESS IS BACK!!!"

The skies outside looked blue and bright, no clouds were seen from what I looked at and I smiled.

_Back together and back to normal... I hope...  
_

"This is the Hero of Time?" A man walked up to both of us and glanced to me, then looked back at Zelda with uncertainty.

"This is. His name is Link." She said with a smile, looking over to me.

"Does this mean...?!" One of the townslady's asked, turning her attention to us. "That the legend is coming true?"

"W-What legend..?" Zelda's voice shook slightly with the shock of another legend beind heard.

"The Legend of the Hero of Time." A man wearing priest-like clothes walked up from behind everyone. He seemed to know what everyone was talking about. "The Hero of Time defeats the Dark Lord. After the Dark Lord is finished, he takes the Princesses hand in marriage, it is her decision that will make another legend come true, but... That will be revealed if it so happens..." He finished with a smile on his face.

"The Princess and the Hero of Time..?" The townspeople in the room started to chat and discuss things.

I turned and looked down at Zelda, lightly taking her hand and pulling her to me in a slow movement. We embraced each other for what seemed to be forever, but in reality, it was just a few seconds.

"Link... I've fallen so... so so hard for you... Don't leave me..." She said softly in my ear.

_I'll do my best, love..._

I know she couldn't hear my thoughts, so I smiled to her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Zelda. I won't leave your side unless I need to..."

She smiled and nodded, closing our eyes as we leaned towards each other. Our lips touched for a moment before I pulled away.

"I love you, Zelda... So much more then you think." My heart seemed to soar when I was with her, just being around her was enough.

"And I love you, Link." She said with a smile as well as we shared another kiss, our arms locked around each other tightly.

* * *

Alright... so what do you think?

Good, bad, stupid, sucky, stuff like that. Lemme know, I would love to know.

This story caught my attention again, after like... 3 weeks of not updating, hit me please! I HATE not being able to work on the story, I want to give you guys the book so you guys know what happens! I really do XD I just can't copy it then send it out to all the readers, after all I only know like... 4 of the readers, lol.

Anywho~!!! I have the next part like, written up. I did it at school today. and then yes, I will try to it up by the end of tomorrow if I get the chance. I love some of the reviews and some more ideas popped into my mind. I love having ideas for this story, makes me wanna continue writing =D

I hope that the next chapters end up being longer and better, I'm not sure yet since when I wrote this chapter, it was like... 7-8 pages. I seriously thought it was going to be longer XD oh well. I can live, the next chapter is coming up soon as well. I'm hoping. I know it will with Christmas vacation on it's way and stuff.

Anyway, I think that's it, if you have any questions, let me know. comments, PLEASE FLAME AND REVIEW!!! I know I need it XD

ONE MORE THING!!! I have a question for you all!!! I'm going to be making one shots so I would like to know which ones you would like me to publish first. They are all going to be Christmassy as well  
CloudxTifa (FFVII)  
YunaxTidus (FFX)  
GarnetxZidane (FFIX)  
SquallxRinoa (FFVIII)  
FranxBalthier (FFXII)  
AllenxKanda (-man)  
LinkxZelda (LoZ)  
and if there are any more then let me know through a review, I just wanna know lol. I really wanna know! =D

Alright, that's it though, so lemme know. thanks!!!


End file.
